


When She Remembers Nothing

by Menhaden



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Overwatch, Oasis (Overwatch), Overwatch - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhaden/pseuds/Menhaden
Summary: This is a story based on a writing prompt from OTP Prompts. Basically I will spin a wheel and whoever it lands on in the character for that person.Person A & B are bitter rivals to the end, but one day in an accident Person A loses their memory and starts to treat Person B like a friend instead of an enemy, much to Person B’s surprise.Bonus: Person C convinces Person B to drop the rivalry and become friends, or even lovers, with Person A.OT3 Bonus: Person C & B were already dating, and they both have crushes on A.Person A: Hana "D.Va" SongPerson B: Moira O'DeorainPerson C: Hanzo Shimada





	When She Remembers Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feb 21 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359274) by OTP Prompts. 



> This is just a prompt fan fic. I in no way ship any of these characters with each other. If you do that's cool, but I am not into it. Efi is 18 years old in this because I don't like how young she is in cannon.

Moira has always despised Hana since the day that she first got accepted into her engineering course at Oasis University, Moira was working on an experiment during a lecture when Hana ran in late and tripped knocking the experiment over. The weird purple liquid oozes through the floor and Moira stared shocked. Hana is emarbessed as the other students laugh and she stands back up in a military type action.

“I’m sorry about being late Professor O’Deorian, there was…” 

“Young lady,” Moira put a hand to the young girls face signaling her to stop talking, “stupidity is not a right. Now please take a seat your interrupting an important lecture.” She turns back to her lecture as the 100 or so students either take notes or sleep. Hana takes her seat next to her friend Efi Oladele, who recommended Hana that she took Moira’s class. Efi gives her the notes she's been taking so that her friend does not fall behind.  

After class Hana stays after telling Efi that she will meet up with her later. Efi waves goodbye as she walks out of the lecture while Hana goes to talk to her professor about the accident that occurred during class. Moira is sitting at her desk with her palm rested at her face while she grades some of last weeks papers. The young girl then takes a moment to admire the older woman's beauty even though she is much older than she is. 

    “Was there something you were wanting Ms. Song, or are you just here to look stupid again?” Moira said annoyed not bothering to look up at her student.

This aggravated Hana for she didn't know way her professor was being so mean. “I just wanted to say that I am sorry about your experiment and the disruption I’d caused when I ran it late. I’m usually a very scheduled person and it won’t happen again.” Hana was very sincere in her apology and wanted her professor to see how serious she was. Moira looked at the girl and stood up tall giving her a look that made Hana feel very small, she would then put her hand on the girls chin and pulls her face to hers taking a moment to admire just how beautiful the girls brown eyes were and that it reminded her of the taster of smooth, rich coffee. 

    “I am not a very sympathetic person Ms. Song. And I hope you know that you will be counted absent as it says in the syllabus and if this continues then you will have a very hard time in my class.” Hana blushed out of both embarrassment and anger looking back into the woman's eyes, her hand feeling strong yet oddly sexually stimulating on her chin. She would then shake off both the hand and feelings she had in that moment.

“I’m not scared of you Professor O’Deorian. Just you wait, next class I’ll be on time and know so much that you’ll be sorry that you ever crossed the one and only D.Va!” she exclaimed make a peace sign and a winky face. She then turned around her back to the teacher as she stormed out of the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any prompts you would like me try? Leave a comment on here or my Tumblr and I'll try to get to them!


End file.
